voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
J.D. Roth
James David Weinroth (April 20, 1968, Cherry Hill, New Jersey, USA), better known as J. D. Roth, is an American television personality, actor, children's game show host, a voice-over performer on many television programs, and a television producer of reality shows. Roth is the co-creator of the reality show The Biggest Loser on NBC. He also hosted ABC's fall 2008 series Opportunity Knocks. He is currently the announcer of the ABC tv show, Extreme Weight Loss. His previous hosting jobs include the Fox adult reality game show Unan1mous, the children's reality show Endurance on NBC and the Discovery Kids Channel, and the children's game show Fun House which aired both in syndication and on Fox. Roth is also the CEO of 3Ball Productions, a television production company based in Manhattan Beach, California. 3Ball Productions was sold to Dutch group Eyeworks in 2006 and was renamed to Eyeworks USA. In 2014, when Eyeworks' businesses outside of the US were sold to the Warner Bros. Television Group, Eyeworks USA became independent. Roth and his wife Christine are the parents of two children, Cooper and Duncan. Roth was born and raised in Cherry Hill, New Jersey. He first acquired an interest in acting when he was ten, and has been working on commercials and being in front of and behind the camera ever since. In a 1996 interview, he said that he worked 22 commercials in his first year of acting. At age 11, he booked himself an audition for a children's show at a New York nightclub, winning a spot along with others including future stars Sarah Jessica Parker, Rick Schroder, and Ricki Lake. He was one of the hosts of the kids' news magazine version of Wonderama, which aired from 1980 to 1987. In 1991, after his Fun House stint, he went on to host the magazine video game series GamePro TV. The following year, he started his own production company, Slam Dunk Productions. He initially produced and hosted the short-lived children's game show Double Up on NBC. He emceed several other game shows, including the first season of Masters of the Maze for The Family Channel, and two of the six seasons of Zooventure, a children's game show taped at the San Diego Zoo and aired on Animal Planet. Zooventure aired in seven countries. Roth also produced a game show version of the word game Mad Libs for the Disney Channel with veteran television personality Dick Clark, who worked with Roth behind-the-scenes. He remarked that children would sometimes write in asking what grade he was in because of his youthful voice. In 1996, he took on the titular role of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, having been a childhood fan of the classic series. He found the show educational, a quality he admired whose absence he criticized in other shows billed as such. While hosting Zooventure, he hosted his first adult game show, Sex Wars, in syndication. In 2001, he formed 3Ball Productions, along with Todd A. Nelson. Roth produced and hosted his first children's reality show, Moolah Beach, as a 30-minute weekly show for Fox as part of its Fox Kids lineup. It was later shown on ABC Family as an extended 60-minute show in the summer/fall of 2001 for 13 episodes. After ABC chose not to continue the series, Roth took the show concept to NBC and Discovery Kids as Endurance. A spinoff titled Endurance began on NBC and the Discovery Channel in 2002. Renewed in 2007 for a sixth season, Endurance has been much more successful. Roth, who serves as creator, host, and executive producer of this show, which was nominated in 2006 for two Daytime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series. In 2007, Endurance was nominated for a Daytime Emmy as Outstanding Children's Series. The show ran for six seasons. While not working on Endurance, Roth serves as narrator on NBC's weight loss reality show, The Biggest Loser (with Caroline Rhea and, later, Alison Sweeney), which he also co-created and produces. He also produces reality shows Breaking Bonaduce, with former child star, Danny Bonaduce on VH1 and "Beauty and the Geek" on the CW Network, alongside Ashton Kutcher (of That '70s Show fame). On September 23, 2008, ABC premiered Opportunity Knocks, which received low ratings, especially in the 18-34 demographic, and was canceled after three episodes. ABC subsequently scheduled the remaining six completed episodes for broadcast, beginning on May 26, 2009. Roth's 3Ball Productions has partnered with Milestone Entertainment to produce the California Lottery's new game show, Make Me a Millionaire, which premiered on January 17, 2009,for an initial four-year run, but was canceled due to poor ratings; the last program was on July 3, 2010. Category:Actors from USA